yes love is like this!
by sizunT hanabi
Summary: Ahhh dalam suatu hubungan memang sering yah ada kesalah pahaman dan cemburu itu semua wjarkok,karena tanpa salah pagam dan cemburu maka cinta tidak aka nada,karena cmburu adalah salah satu tada bahwa kita punya cinta. YUNJAE FANFICTION!


YUNJAE FANFICTION/YAOI/NC-18/YES,LOVE IS LIKE THIS/ONESHOOT

Pair: Yunjae and other

Cast: yunjae and many more

Genre: romance,hurt/comf,familly

Desclaim: GOD

Lengt: 1/1

Warning: boyXboy,pendek,typo(s),(FF lama aka Repost xD)

Author: Sim Sim Cassiopeia

YUNHO POV

Aku melangkah keluar dari bandara dengan seyum penuh kebahagiaan,aku kembali pulang ke Negara kelahiranku, telah meninggalkannya lebih dari 2 bulan dan aku sangat merindukan Negara ini,em sebenarnya bukan murni Negara ini melainkan aku merindukan seseorang yang telah hidup denganku selama 2 tahun ini sebagai pasngan hidupku sebagai suamiku,apa kaian heran atau malah kalian mengira aku seorang wanita? Hahaha,aku adalah laki-laki tampan(menurut suami dan teman-temanku)aku memang menikah dengan sesame namja,tentu saja kami menikah tidak di Negara ini,kami menikah di Negara kincir angin,Belanda.

Aku tidak akan menjelaskan kenapa kami yang jelas-jelas sesame namja bias terlibat dalam hubungan seperti itu,tentu saja kalian bias menebak dan tau apa alas an seseorang mengikat komitmen dalam pernikahn kalau bukan didasari oleh perasaan absurd yang diberi nama cinta,memang terasa menggelikan dan naïf ne?

Tapi mau bagaiman lagi,cinta itu tidak memilih,cinta itu dating begitu saja,cinta juga tidak membutuhkan alas an karena bila alas an itu hilang maka cinta akan ikut hilang juga kan?

Hahaha apa kalian merasa kata-kata yang aku ucapkan mirip sebuah kata-kata dinovel?

Ya memang aku mengambil kata-kata itu dari sebuah nove hahaha.

Oke aku belum mengenalkan pada kalian pasangan hidupku kan?

Dia seorang penulis terkenal,kalian past pernah tau namanya,dia adalah Kim jaejoong atau kalian sebut saja Jung jaejoong karena dia telah ikut marga ku.

Dia seorang penulis muda berbakat diusianya yang masih dibilang begtu muda,23 tahun.

Sedangkan aku,aku seorang inrterpol yang sering pergi keluar negeri karena tugas Negara,dan kalian tau kenapa aku tak pernah bia mengajak jaejoong? Yah karena ini adalah tugas Negara yng tentu kalian tau tugas seorang Interpol bukan?

Pekerjaanku sangat berbahaya dan aku tak mau nyawa orang paling aku cintai didunia ini terancam karenanya.

Dan baru saja aku selesai menjalankan tugas berbahayaku bersama kru lain di daerah uni soviet,hahaha kaian jangan Tanya ada masalah internasional apa disana karena ini adalah rahasia Negara.

Kembali lagi kepada suamiku tercinta yang memang tak tau kalau aku akan pulang sekarng karena aku memang ingin memberinya kejutan,sudah beberapa hari dia selalu menelfonku dengan manja dan merengek-rengek bagaikan anak kecil untuk memintaku pulang ke korea.

Yaampun,aku benar-benar merindukan dirinya ah juga tubuhnya hahaha,aku mulai membayangkan hal liar dengannya sekarang.

Aku menaiki taksi yang telah berhenti didepnku karena aku panggil barusan,segera ku sebut alamatku dan melanjutkan fantasi liar bersama 'istri' ku tercinta ahh,,aku sudah tidak tahan

END YUNHO POV

AUTHOR POV

Dengan sedikit tergesa Yunho turun dari taksi dan mengambil kunci rumah I dompetnya,dengan tidak sabar dibukanya rumah minimalisnya besama jejoong,menaruh koper yang tak terlalu bear itu dipojok ruangan,dan segera melepas sepatunya dan mengganti dengan sandal rumah yunho segera menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dengan jaejoong,dia tahu ini sudah terlalu larut untuk terjaga.

Dengan seikit mengendap-endap dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tidur mereka dilantai dua.

KRIEEETT

Wajah penuh senyum itu sirna seketika,wajah cerah yang berniat akan mengagetkan sang pujaan hati kandas tergantikan wajah shock,bagaimana tidak shock?

Setelah lama bertugas,saat dia pulang ingin segera bermesraan dan melepas rindu pada sang pujaan hati tapi yang dilihat malah sang pujaan hati sedang berada dibawah(yang kaian tau bukan hanya sekedar dibawah) seorang laki-laki lain yang dia ketahui jelas bahwa itu adalah teman jaejoong,Yamapi.

Ya dia adalah teman jaejoong dari jepang yang bekerja sebagai editor jaejoong.

Melihat bagaimana raut sang istri saat wilayah pribadinya terjamah pria lain dengan mata kepala sendiri tentu saja itu sangat menyakitkan,melebihi saat kau tertembak saat bertugas.

"jaejoong-ah"

Desisan lirih keluar dari mulut yunho,yang membuat kedua orang yang sedang bergumul diatas ranjang itu tersentak kaget,dengan mata sayu bak orang sakau jaejoong memandang nanar sang suami tercinta yang termenung didepan pintu kamar mereka.

"yun-yunho-ah"

Cepat-cepat jaejoong mendorong seseorang yang berada diatasnya dan menutupi diri dengan badcover lembut berwarna merah itu.

JAEJOONG POV

Aku menghela nafas berkali-kali sambil meneguk minuman beralkohol ditanganku,aku melirik ponselku yang menunjukan tanggal 10 juli yang telah aku beri tand sebagai pengingat bahwa sekarang adalah hari jadi kami yang ke-5,kaian tau siapa aku kan?

Dan kalian tau siapa yang kumaksud 'kami' kan?

Dia,jung yunho,dia suamiku yang bodoh dan telah pergi bekerja lebih dari 2 bulan,kenapa dia tidk pulang-pulang juga?

Aku sangat berharap dihari jadi kita yang ke-5 aku dan dia dapat merayakan acara itu berdua,

Karena terlalu kesal aku segera menghabisnya minuman yang entah sudah kberapa aku minum,

"jejung-san?"

Aku mendengar suara seseorang menyapaku,

"ne?nuguya?"

Karena pengaruh alcohol sepertinya mataku mulai tidak berfungsi dengan baik.

"ini aku yamapi,ada apa denganmu?kenapa begitu berantakan?"

"hahaha daijobu yamapi-san"

Aku terus menerus meminum minuman terkutuk ini,yah jangan slahkan aku juga yamapi-san lah yang kembali memesan alcohol dengan kadar tinggi ini,karena aku memang dalam keadaan stress karena suamiku yang tak mau pulang dan merayakan hari jadi bersama.

Aku melihat seseorang yang sepertinya ah yunho! Apa dia pulang?

Dia berjlan mendekatiku dan mengelus rambutku lembut sambil memelukku.

"jejung-san?"

"yunho-ah~ bogoshippeo~ jeongmal bogoshippeo~~"

Aku memeluk yunhoku erat dan mengecupi bibirnya mesra,ahh aku benar benar merindukannya.

"nado bogoshippeo jejung-san"

JAEJOONG POV END

"sudahlah,aku lelah 4 jam perjalanan pulang membuat tubuhku lemas,jae"

Yunho menjawab singkat atas penjelasan jaejoong(setelah yunho mengacam akan membunuh yamapi dengan menodongkan handgun dikepalanya kalau tidak cepat keluar dari rumahnya) dan segera bergantai baju dengan piama tidurnya kemudian melangkahkan tubuhnya keluar kamar.

"yun,kau mau kemana?"

"tentu aku mau tidur di kamar tamu,apa kau kira aku sudi tidur di tempat yang ternoda cairan sialan dari laki-laki brengsek itu,hm?"

"ah,ne"

"apa kau tetap mau tidur disini atau kau tidur di kamar tamu dengan ku?"

Yunho bertanya kembali saat melihat sang pujaan hati tertunduk dengan raut terpuruk.

"ah jinjja?aku mau bersamamu"

"mandi lah dulu sebelum menyusulku,kau bau"

Jaejoong sebenarnya tau apa maksud dari kata 'kau bau' yang diucapkan yunho,Yunho hanya banci karena bau jaejoong telah tercampur bau laki-laki yang ah,bahkan author sudi menyebut namanya.

Dengan kesadaran yang sepertinya belum kembali untuh

AUTHOR POV END

JAEJOONG POV

Beberapa hari ini yunnie lain,dia memang bilang sudah memaafkanku karena waktu itu aku sedang dalam keadaan tidak sadar,tapi aku tetap merasa lain,bahkan beberapa hari ini dia tidak menyentuhku sma sekali,ah kalau hanya sekedat kiss memang dia memberikanya tapi tidak untuk selebihnya,

Aku benar-benar menyesal telah kehilangn control akan minuman beralkohol itu.

Yun,sarapannya sudah siap sayang"

Aku mengguncang kecil tubuhnya,

"pagi sayang"

Dia menggeliat kecil seraya mencium bibirku ringan.

Aku segera mendudukan dirikuy diatas perutnya yang tengah terlentng diatas tempat tidur.

Pagi ini aku sengaja mengenakan kemeja tipis panjang tanpa bwahan yang pnjangnya sampai 15 cm diatas lututku,kemeja ini tipis dan transparan bahkan nipple ku tercetak jelas,

Aku hanya menggunakan celana dalam berwarna merah cerah yang terlihat kontras dari kemejaku.

Aku sengaja ingin menggoda suamiku yang tiba-tiba jadi tidak pervert itu.

"jangan begini syang aku mau bangun"

Yunho memegang lembut pinggangku dan ingin mengangkatku turun dari atas perutnya.

"adwae~ aku merindukanmu yun~"

Aku mengelus dada yunho dari luar singlet tidurnya.

"nado,baby tapi aku sudah lapar"

"kau bias makan sekarang juga,makananmu sudah ada dihadapanmu"

Aku sedikit mendesah dan menggesekan hidungku dipipinya.

"apa-apaan sih kau ini"

Dia kembali mengelus pingangku dan ingin menurunkanku yang telah dalam posisi rebah diatas tubuhnya.

"aniya~ "

Aku membuka kemejaku dengan sensual dan segera melemparkannya ke bawah ranjang

Segera kudekatkan dadadu atau lebih tepatnya nipple ku pada bibir sexy suamiku ini,kugesekan dengan pelan dambil meraba dadanya dengan sensual,

Bibir yunhu terkatup dan terbuka seperti ingin mengulum nippleku yang sedang aku gesek dan tarik ukur diatas bibirnya.

Ck,kenapa hanya begitu?! Biasanya kan langsung mengulumnya!

"ck,jangan begini baby,aku ingin mandi"

Aku cengo diatas tempat tidur saat melihat yunho yang telah berhasil menurunkanku dari atas tubuhnya melengganh kekamar m,ani.

Dengan kesal kurain jam katak kecil diatas nakas dan melemparnya kepunggung suamiku itu.

"auch! Yah jae!"

Aku mjenatapnya nanar dan menahan air mata yang sepertinya tidak bias diajak kompromi ini.

"KAU! Pabo! Kalau kau masih marah padaku bilang saja! Jangan seperti ini! Sikapmu yang seolah-olah telah memaafkanku itu lebih menyakitkan! Aku juga tidak ingin itu semua terjadi yunho! Aku tidak mau hiks! Lalu apa yang kau mau?! CERAI?! Baiklah! Aku akan kabu;lkan semua hoiks! Aku segera memungut kemeja yang tadi aku lempar memakai dengan asal dan hendak meninggalkan kamar kita ini.

GREB

"apa yang kau bicarakan?apa kau tak mencibntaiku lagi eoh?"

"apa? Hiks apa maumu?"

"munafik kalau aku mengatakan aku tidak cemburu melihat orang yang paling aku cinta dalam keadaan seperti itu,tapi aku memang tidak marah padamu sayang,aku hanya kesal pada diriku sendiri yang kenapa harus tidak memberitahumu bahwa aku akan pulang dan merayakan hari jadi kita"

"hiks"

"uljima,maafkan aku ne?aku hanya terlalu sayang padamu sehinga tidak bias marah padamu"

"jinjja?"

"yes,because love is like this baby"

"saranghae~"

"nado saranghae"

END JAEJOONG POV

Ahhh dalam suatu hubungan memang sering yah ada kesalah pahaman dan cemburu itu semua wjarkok,karena tanpa salah pagam dan cemburu maka cinta tidak aka nada,karena cmburu adalah salah satu tada bahwa kita punya cinta.

END

Wakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkakakaka

See you ^^d

YUNJAE IS REAL

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH!


End file.
